


Date Night

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 24Ben goes into his monthly rut earlier then he anticipated and needs Aria to help him.





	Date Night

One of the few nights Ben Solo and his fiancé, Aria always looked forward to, was their weekly date night with their friends, Rose and Finn. They often dined out and either saw a movie or some other type of fun activity. Both couples loved it and never missed a night.

“I still can’t believe we’ve never been to this place,” Aria mused as they sat in the booth of a very chic steakhouse.

“I know,” Rose said.

Ben nodded in agreeance as he picked up his glass of water. As he went to take a sip, a sharp pain shot through his groin. He pursed his lips together as he rubbed the area.

“Are you ok, babe?” Aria asked him, concern making her face as she gently rested her hand on his thigh.

“Yeah,” he replied in a shaky voice. He made a face as he felt his sex start to get hard. He swallowed. “I need to use the restroom.”

He quickly got up and hurried towards the bathroom. He rushed inside, thankful the single room was empty, and quickly locked the door. He leaned against the sink, groaning in discomfort as his erection painfully pressed against the front of his boxer briefs. He glanced at himself in the mirror; sweat dripped down his face and looked extremely pale. He undid his pants and reached into his underwear; he winced in pain.

“Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!” he cursed as he pounded his fist on the counter.

Of all the bloody things to have to happen tonight, his monthly rut had to come early and in the middle of a fucking restaurant.

Just as he let out a stream of curses, someone knocked on the door, making him jump.

“Ben?” Aria’s voice called out. “Is everything alright?”

“No,” he managed to say. He knew better than to try and lie to her since one of the many aspects of their bond was that she knew when he was lying. 

“Can I come in?” she asked.

He walked to the door with shaky legs and unlocked it. Aria slipped in, securing the door behind her.

“Oh my God,” she exclaimed as she saw his condition, stunned at how bad he looked. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I… I think my rut came early,” Ben managed to say as he leaned against the wall. He cringed as his erection started to throb painfully. He knew he needed release soon. “I need you to… can you…?”

Arai nodded and walked over to him. She knelt on the ground and gently took his hard member in her hands. She carefully ran her tongue up the underside and took the entire shaft in her mouth.

“Oh,” he moaned as she bobbed her head up and down swallowing his full length.

He reached down and rested his hands on her head. He felt the knot as the base of his penis start to grow as his climax slowly built; he started to rock his hips, his throbbing organ sliding in and out of his lover’s mouth.

Aria gradually increased her pace. As Ben’s omega, she knew he needed release or else he’d be in serious trouble. She only hoped he could get just enough relief so that they could get him home quickly.

“I’m almost there,” he soon moaned, his ball sac pulsing. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!”

He doubled over as he orgasmed, his hot juices spurting into Aria’s mouth. He gripped her blonde hair and held her face in his groin as she drank his seed.

Once he was done, Ben helped her to her feet and hugged her.

“Are you gonna be able to make it home?” she asked as he panted.

“I think so,” he responded.

They quickly cleaned up and headed back to the table.

“Everything ok?” Finn asked.

“We’re really sorry but Ben’s not feeling too good so we’re gonna head home,” Aria explained as she fished some money to cover their share of the bill out of her wallet and handed it to Finn.

“Damn, I’m sorry,” Finn replied. “Hope you feel better soon, man.”

Ben nodded his thanks and the couple hurried out of the restaurant heading back to their condo as fast as they could. Luckily the drive home was fairly quick and they made it without much trouble.

Aria helped him inside and as they started towards the bedroom, he yelled out in pain.

“Ben!” she exclaimed as he sunk to his knees, his penis starting to become aroused.

“Just get me to bed,” he groaned as he palmed his manhood through his pants. “Please.”

She helped him to his feet and guided him into their bedroom. She removed his clothes and laid him down on the bed, his erection standing painful tall against his lower belly. Arai quickly undressed and climbed into the bed with him, lying alongside him.

Ben slowly climbed to his knees and situated himself in between Aria’s legs. He placed his sex at her entrance and rubbed it up and down a few times, making sure it was well lubricated. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her.

Once she was wet, he carefully thrust himself into her moist cave. He let out a content moan as her warm canal enveloped him; it was absolutely heavenly. Ben began to rock his hips back and forth, plunging his stiff erection as deep as he could into her honeypot. He groaned at the sensation.

He leaned forward and rested his hands on either side of Aria’s head, pumping his hips faster. He pulled her close in a loving embrace. He began to mumble nonsense into her shoulder, praising any god he could think of.

Aria just held him close, letting out tiny sounds of bliss as she savored the feeling of Ben’s shaft rubbing the front walls of her cervix, caressing her sweet spot. She dug her nails into her lover’s back, leaving tiny red marks in her wake.

Before long, Ben’s knot started to grow. It quickly swelled up, keeping his cock firmly in Aria’s pussy.

Tears started to well up in his eyes as he pumped pelvis as fast as he could, his need to plant his seed in his bond mate’s womb increasing with each jab.

“Oh, Ben,” Aria cooed in her ear. “Oh yes my love. Oh yes! Yes! I… I… I… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

The sound of her cuming sent him over the edge. He let out a carnal grunt as he squirted his hot sperm inside her, his knot twitching. Over and over, he shot ribbons of thick fluid into her belly. Ben hugged her close, shuddering with each squirt.

After what felt like an eternity, his knot finally subsided. He collapsed on the bed, panting hard. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her temple; she snuggled closer to him.

“I Love you so much, my Moondust,” Ben finally managed to say.

“I Love you too, my Starfighter,” Aria responded.

The couple rested. They knew they would need all their strength and energy for the long night ahead of them.


End file.
